


Touch

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor’s touch is addictive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Doctor Who, Ten/Rose, touch ,’ at fic_promptly.

The first time the Doctor takes her hand, telling her to run, it’s like electricity sizzling along Rose’s nerve endings. She’s never felt anything like it and in that moment she knows that she would willingly follow him to the ends of the earth. Later on, she revises that to include the rest of the universe, and all of time as well.

His skin is cooler than a human’s; touching him makes her fingertips tingle, and she gets breathless just at the thought. How can he be so magnetic, so addictive? Humans don’t have the same allure. She knows she’ll never get enough of those long, cool fingers tracing patterns on her skin. His face and body may have changed but the effect his touch has on her never will.

Whatever this is between them, she hopes and prays it will go on forever. Even then, it will never be enough.

The End


End file.
